muhyo_to_rouji_no_mahouritsu_soudan_jimushofandomcom-20200214-history
Magical law
Magic law is a law aimed primarily to prevent crime by spirit or to judge that crime . He who can handle magic law is called a magician. Spiritual offenses are named and classified, and " enforcer " executes the punishment according to the charges, but the enforcer himself will be sentenced to execute the wrong sentence . In the case of messengers with a high intelligence and a gentle character, there are cases in which they can persuade them by talking with each other based on the depth of association and so on, but most of them are encountered with serious injuries. In order to exercise the magic law " brick " is necessary, more advanced bricks are required for advanced magic law. Because it requires a lot of bricks, it is usually done by several people. Because of that, Satan, Hades, Enma and others are senior magic laws in nature, but Muhyo, whose amount of brigades far exceeds the number of regulars, was summoned alone. Different messengers can be summoned simultaneously by the spiritual sin. There are some things that do not exercise messengers of hell when roughly divided, and there is a thing that does not exercise the messenger of hell, and in order to use the former it is necessary to sign contracts with the messenger ("registration agreement" for approving the exchange of messenger, It is necessary to conclude a "Civil Service Contract") to actually cheat messengers after finishing. The details of the latter use conditions are unknown. Since magical law and messengers of hell are closely related, this is also described in this section. The contracting partner called with the magic law book is a work relation, and it is an opponent of hunting whether it is an armor (so-called work clothes) or an executor. The vast majority of messengers in hell speak Hell. Regular magic law hands over the brush to the messenger and borrows power, but if you give the soul, you can gain power to kill the powerful power = self instead of gradually rejuvenating, depending on how you use it is close to immortality It can also be a presence (= demon law ). Moreover, it is also possible to sell "body" as a prohibited area. At this time, the messenger exerts a power comparable to the magic law which sells "soul", but as a secondary action there is a thing called " messenger ", the executor also owes the wounds owed by the messenger, that is, the messenger dies We need a price to gain strong power that an executor will die. Sometimes, the price is higher than the Demon Law. At this time, a mark symbolizing the messenger appears on the back of the enemy's hand, and as the time of exercise is prolonged, it extends towards the arm. If you give "messenger" energy to the messenger, you can not efficiently supply it to the messenger even when the brine is too much (it is unknown whether this is temporary or permanent). Remote Magic Law (Encore Mahorun) People who can also be used by enforcers is one of the few methods of magic law. Now I can use only the book of the type of firearms of Toujinshima. In her case, put messenger · 雲 竜 鼠 (梅 吉) inside the gun (book) and blow it to the destination as a bullet. Since it is impossible to sustain the invocation unless the brush is supplied, she approaches at his own track shortly after shooting. When you release the remote magic law, at the moment the material (person) that the messenger touched comes down (masters) under himself. To return, it is necessary for the enforcer to draw the "team" saying "return point", and it can be withdrew even after releasing the remote magic law. : Class ;Enforcer :You can only "enforce" the highest position and judge the spirit directly. Muhio, Gori, Paige, Poison Island and so on. Magicians used to be called "magicians" long ago. ;judge :The ranking of the enforcer. Use all the magic law except "enforce". "Camp" can be used. Yoichi, Reiko Imai, Ebisu etc. ;Assistant Judge :I am carrying out a real battle. You can handle "wand" which is a devil. Gingji, Soraka, Oki, etc. are applicable. It is "second judge" in reading slang. ;First grade clerk :Must be able to use "tag" and "pen". It is said that the position from here can mainly fight. Umekichi is applicable. Rosie was promoted to a first-class clerk (one year later) at the final story. ;Second grade clerk :Miscellaneous affairs. Lily, Maril, and so on. : Spiritual crime : Magic Special Law : Magic instrument Spirit